1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of breathalyzers and more specifically relates to a breathalyzer masking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem in modern society, due to the ready availability of alcoholic beverages and modern societal pressures, many individuals drive a motor vehicle while being intoxicated. Driving under the influence (driving while intoxicated) is the act of operating any motorized machinery during or after consuming alcohol or other drugs. DUI or DWI are synonymous terms that represent the criminal offense of operating (or in some jurisdictions merely being in physical control of) a motor vehicle while being under the influence of alcohol or drugs or a combination of both. Operating vehicles under the influence of alcohol or drugs is a criminal offense in most countries.
A method largely employed for both limiting and monitoring an offender's driving is an ignition interlock device. According to information provided by the Alcohol Interlock Symposium, an international organization that promotes widespread use of the device, an ignition interlock device or breath alcohol ignition interlock device is a mechanism, like a breathalyzer, installed onto a motor vehicle's dashboard. Before the motor can be started, the driver must first exhale into the device; if the resulting breath-alcohol concentration result is greater than the programmed blood alcohol concentration (typically between 0.02% or 0.04%, or whatever the legal limit is in a particular state) the device prevents the engine from being started. The devices keep a record of the activity on the device and the interlocked vehicle's electrical system. This log is printed out or downloaded each time the device's sensors are calibrated, commonly at 30, 60, or 90 day intervals. Authorities may require periodic review of the log, and if violations are detected, then additional sanctions can be implemented. While debates rage on the effectiveness of this practice, as it pertains to rehabilitation efforts, one thing is certain: those who are forced to use a breath alcohol interlock device are rightfully humiliated by the procedure. Whether sitting in their driveway, getting ready to leave work, or preparing to back out of a grocery store parking space, these individuals are in full view of passerby as they exhale into the breathalyzer. The act of individuals watching may cause shame upon the driver and loss of reputation which may have negative effects not intended by the punishment, for example loss of business or other.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in breathalyzer art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,186 to Duval; U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,047 to Brown; and U.S. Pat. No. 2005/0087382 to Bellehumeur. This prior art is representative of alcohol impairment detection devices.
Alcohol impairment detection devices that, have been installed on vehicles detect the presence of ethanol in the driver's breath to prevent accidents. These devices tend to mark an individual as an “alcoholic” and can be embarrassing or even stigmatize the person. A breathalyzer masking device is needed to avoid the embarrassment. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable breathalyzer masking device to avoid embarrassment and the above-mentioned problems, yet still provide safety and justice for the general public.